calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hazeroth Sub-Sector
"The Hazeroth Abyss is occulted, troubled by warp–storm and upheaval. Know that daemons congregate in such darkened voids, where the beacon of the God–Emperor’s will shines but dimly, and spill forth from the warp to prey upon voidfarers and forgotten worlds." –From the journals of Inquisitor Felroth Gelt 3.267.788.M41 The Hazeroth Sub-Sector, also known as the Hazeroth Abyss is a vast barren volume of space that forms a natural border to the Calixis Sector on its Trailing/Coreward edge. Lightless and cold, the Abyss is well named, for it is a stellar graveyard filled with expanses of utter void and scattered with the debris of dead star systems and long frozen worlds. Such stars that do remain are old, bloated, and dim, and the region is by far the most scarcely populated one of any that support life in the sector. As a result, what few heavily-populated worlds exist occur on the Abyss’s inner margins, such as the agri-world of Regulus (home of the Cestelle Alliance) and the minor and ramshackle hive world of Clove. Beyond these, human civilization exists largely in isolation, with frontier worlds, small-scale mining colonies, and a few worlds that have descended into feral and feudal status being the norm. Cardinal Dantius Landsholt is the Cardinal of the Hazeroth Arch-Diocese and a member of the Landsholt noble house of Clove. His ineptitude has allowed the influence of the Ministorum to wane and the power of the Adeptus Mechanicus to grow in several hive worlds within the sub-sector. The Hazeroth Abyss is notoriously dangerous and often patrolled by Battlefleet Calixis. It is known to harbor xenos, pirates and warp-spawned horrors, including a massive dameon-battleship, the Eye of the Abyss. The Hazeroth Sub-sector has also become the perfect hiding place for various heretical groups, including the Amaranthine Syndicate and the Phaenonites. Warp navigation is likewise deceptively difficult across the Abyss. There are few guidance markers, the light of the Astronomicon grows pale, and there are few established warp-routes. The region is also infamous for sudden aetheric squalls that can throw a ship far off course and numerous unpredictable warp-shoals where a vessel can become becalmed and trapped adrift in warp space. As might be expected in any region where the line between the Imperium and the savage void beyond blurs, stories abound of pirate raiders and nightmarish xenoforms from the deeps roaming the Abyss, as well as accursed hulks, haunted ships, and ancient terrors waiting in the dust of dead worlds such as the infamous Mara or the mythical Hell Stars of Hazeroth. The great Chartist vessels ply no routes in the Abyss, the great trading powers maintain a distance, and the hand of direct Imperial rule is largely absent. Quite aside from the relative freedom the disinterest in the region by the Calixian authorities grants those that choose to operate there, there is another lure for those willing to take the risk---greed. Those human worlds that do survive here are desperate for trade, and hive manufactured items will sell for hugely inflated prices paid in ores, foodstuffs, and precious metals. For those skilled and brave enough to prospect the ancient and dead systems in the deep Abyss, the shattered remains of these long destroyed suns contain rare and valuable chemical elements and esoteric substances forged in the violent death of stars worth vast sums to the Imperium’s industry. Both the Adeptus Mechanicus and some Rogue Traders sponsor infrequent expeditions to the heart of the Hazeroth Abyss for this purpose and such missions are always heavily armed. 'Planets' *Belahaam *Bloodfall System *Cloister *Clove *Cyprian's Gate *Dalthus *Dwimlicht *Elros *Gunpoint *Guytoga *Hesiod's Wake *Heterodyne *Hilarion *Ichovor *Idumea *Kommitzar *Malice *Mara *Percipre *Phagir *Phyrr *Pilgrim's Pause *Purgatory of Soubirous *Regulus *Samson IV *Scarric XXII *Sekmet **St. Astrid's Fall *Sheol XVII *Soprony *Stygian System **Stygian Prime *Synford *Threnos *Valos Krin Category:Calixis Sector Category:Calixis Sub-Sectors